My BFF Turns Me On
by russianchikk
Summary: Harry is looking for real love, and Hermione's relationship with Ron is very boring and predictible. Pairing DMGW, HGRW and HP..
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone, this is my first Harry Potter story so don't be harsh on me. Thank you..

So basically Harry is the most interesting guy in the wizarding world, but he is looking for his true love, and having a hard time finding "the girl". Hermione has a boring and predictable relation ship with Ron. Read on and see what happens. Thank you. Oh by the way I am not going to tell you what the pairing are.

Chapter one...

Hermione and Ron were walking hand in hand. Today is Hermione's birthday; she's 21 years old. It was 2 o'clock in the morning both of them were really exhausted from the party, which was a blast.

"Ron, I really hand a great time today. Thank you for organizing this party, it was the best. You are the best!" said Hermione and kissed Ron on the lips.

"Thanks 'mione"

"Well I better go get some sleep," said Hermione,"good night Ron!"

Hermione apparated with a 'pop' to her house. She was roommates with Harry, Draco and Ginny. Ron didn't live with them because the ministry said one of them had to move out of the apartment because it was too small for all 5 of them, so Ron lost in rock, paper, scissors and after a lot of yelling he finally moved out.

"Heeeeeeey Hermione my love!" yelled the drunk Harry. " How are you love? Your party was da bomb!"

Harry started hugging and kissing Hermione's neck, she didn't mind all that much. Harry changed a lot since the last year of Hogwards. He was an Auror, but he also played on the quiditch team along with Draco. Harry was wearing only his boxers and he smelled like roses. Harry had this obsession with roses. They were everywhere in his room. And he slept in the damn flowers. No leaves and needles though.

"Get off her Potter Jesus Christ." said Draco while dragging Harry away from Hermione.

"I don't mind," smirked Hermione "he's not bad looking."

"Bad girl, taking advantage of the 'Golden Boy' while he's drunk." shook his had Draco, "What would Weasley say?"

Both of them laughed and Draco's words and then Ginny came in.

"Is Harry being a drunk moron?"

"Yep!" said Hermione and Draco at the same time

"Lets go Potter bed time! Come on move your lazy... or should I say drunk ass." ordered the youngest Weasley.

Harry didn't respond at all, he was fast asleep on the floor.

"Leave him, he'll be sore tomorrow and he won't drink so much next time.", said Draco with a smile.

The girls agreed and left the young Potter lying on the floor with a bottle of Vodka in his hand.

Hermione went up to her room and sat on her bed. She opened up her diary and started writing..

Dear Diary..

Well today was one of the worst days ever. Even though today is my birthday, well technically yesterday was my birthday and I turned 21 and the surprise party rocked I just don't feel very happy for some reason. You know I feel like my love life is in the 1800, but I live in 2010. That's not right. Ron is so.. so.. old school. He never does anything crazy. He's just so.. I don't know goody-good. I hate it. Oh well I will deal with him letter. Anyway.. Harry was soo drunk today it's funny as hell. He started hugging and kissing my neck all of a sudden and then Draco and Ginny came in the living room and we just left 'the golden boy' sleeping on the floor. Draco and Ginny make such a cute copple. Draco is crazy and funny and hot at the same time. I don't like him that way don't worry. It looks like Draco and Ginny are going to get serious soon. Harry is not having any luck with girls though. He has a different girl almost every week. He told me he's looking for the one. He said he's tired of playing around and spending his money on some random girls, he wants a girl that he would love and that would love him back. Looks like we're looking for the same thing. Exept I am also looking for a crazy guy.. like Harry. He's nuts. Big time. He danced naked in front of this girl's window. It was soo funny. She almost died laughing. What was her name again? Jessica.. yeah Jessica... But it didn't work out. She didn't love him. Harry was upset for like 3 days and that's it. Well I am going to go to bed now.. really tired.

Good night: D

Hermione closed her diary and put a magical lock on it. Nobody but her will be able to open it. Her and Harry made up the spell. Dumbledore thought it was very clever. She changed into her silk pink pajamas and fell asleep right away.

The sun was shining brightly on Harry face. It was 8 in the morning.

"Ohh ow, that really hurts! Damn it!" yelled Potter.

"Oh look who's up, isn't it the 'golden boy'.", smirked Malfoy

"Cut on the crap Malfoy."

"Someone's grouchy." said Malfoy

"Leave me... owwww" managed to say Potter. He was in a lot of pain.

Hermione walked down the stairs wearing a see-through tank top and very short shorts.

"Hey Harry you feeling okay?", asked Hermione with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I am soooooo sorry about yesterday Hermione. You just looked soo good, I couldn't help myself. I was about to jump on you, but some sane part of me told me to stop." answered Harry, barely alive.

"It's okay, I don't mind.", smirked Hermione

"You've been around me too long 'mione."laughed Malfoy "Oh my god if Luna heard you say what you just said, you and Potter would be on the front page of Witch Weekly."

"Thanks, but no thanks!" answered 'mione and Potter at the same time.

Well this is my first chapter, I know it ended weird, but I think I should tell you guys a few things so you won't be confused. Okay.. so Malfoy and Ginny are dating. Luna is a total bitch, and she collects gossip from all over the wizarding world and makes it available for loosers like herself. And if you're wondering Voldermort is defeated. Harry defeated him 2 years ago.

Keep reading and reviewing please.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like my first chapter.. Well here's the second one.

Chapter Two:

After breakfast Ginny and Draco went to work and Hermione and Harry just sat on the couch watching TV. Ginny is med-witch, and Draco is an auror and also played quiditch just like Harry. Hermione is a med-witch also, just like Ginny. To everyone's surprise Hermione started to like quiditch.

Hermione was wrapped up in Harry's arms while watching "Witches Love Music." (I know this is the weirdest name ever, but I couldn't think of anything. sorry.) Harry fell asleep while watching a bunch of stupid guys trying to sing. He liked muggle music better, because music in magical world is very fake. Ron apperated with a crash, he tripped over the coffee table.

"Oww I hate this apartment it's so coffeish." yelled Ron.

"Uhh.. what?" asked Harry in a screwed up voice, because he just woke up. Hermione didn't seem to hear anything because she was sleeping in Harry's arms.

"Well you two look cozy." smirked Ron sarcastically.

"Don't get jealous Ron. We are just friends and you know it. But hey, she's really hot. You're really lucky. I hope you know that.," answered Harry.

"Yeah yeah, I know that. It's just that she's not very close to me you know. It seems like she's looking for something more. Like I am not good enough for her." whispered Ron. Meanwhile Hermione woke up and listened to the conversation. She wanted to her what Ron thought of her, and Harry noticed that she wasn't sleeping.

"Well he's getting the hint, that's a good thing." thought to herself Hermione.

"No, I think you're wrong. You guys are perfect for each other." Harry said, and coughed twice. Draco walked in and looked at the 'golden trio' with amusement.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy"

Ron and Draco never really liked each other so they stayed on the last name basis. Harry rolled his eyes and looked down on the sleeping beauty. She was so beautiful. Malfoy and Potter could communicate without talking. Harry tapped into Draco's mind and thought.

"'mione isn't sleeping and Ron thinks she is."thought Harry

"Well he is the stupidest in our year, after my two ex-followers." thought Draco smirking

"That's not nice Malfoy. He's my friend after all." answered Harry sarcastically.

"I still think you made a big mistake becoming friends with him in our first year." thought Malfoy.

"Whatever." and with that Harry and Draco's mind-to-mind conversation ended.

"Well I better go, I still have work to do." he kissed Hermione on the forehead and left with a 'pop'.

"Alright Granger he's gone you can get up now." told 'mione Malfoy.

"Finally. Owww my back is sore." answered Hermione. She tried to stand up, but failed miserably. Draco stood up and picked her up.

"Thanks"

"Ok spill it Granger, what's up with you and the weasel?" asked Malfoy

"Alright, well Ron is just so... boring and predictable. I don't hate him, or dislike him. I just get bored very easily with him. I am looking for something more. I want a guy who's more crazy and interesting. Ok, we had sex twice, and it was just regular sex no funky stuff... "

"Alright too much info." cut her off Harry.

"Well looks like you and Potter both have a problem with people you're dating." said Malfoy.

"Oh please don't remind me of my girlfriend." groaned 'the golden boy'.

"That bad eh?"asked 'mione.

"Oh yeah..."

"I think I am going to break up with Ron." annonced Hermione.

"About time." answered Harry and Malfoy at the same time.

Ok well here's my second chapter. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
